


That’s lighter than any other

by natoureuse



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of the gang, Oral Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but also to cuddle in the middle of a park, eliott spoils him, its Lucas’ birthday!!, lucas feels extra baby even with 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoureuse/pseuds/natoureuse
Summary: It’s obviously not the first time Eliott has put paint on his nose, but still, he is annoying. Really annoying, cuddling him like a baby and looking at his face like it’s the cutest thing in the world. He can’t stand him.or; Lucas turns 18.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	That’s lighter than any other

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Lucas, jtm!

It must be early, he doesn’t know. Eliott hasn’t bothered in taking care of the blinds or the curtains, so it’s still dark. However, a little ray of sun traces a path on the air, landing on his heated skin. 

“Let me spoil you.” Eliott has whispered, with raspy voice and his hands already caressing the sides of his body. Back in that moment, he was still pretty sleepy to make sense of all that was happening, but now, as Eliott’s mouth works under the sheets, he doesn’t really care. 

Gasping, he lets his hands travel down his own abdomen, letting the warm feeling consume him all over. His eyes are closed in pleasure, and he doesn’t think a blowjob has ever felt this good. They don’t do that so often, because either they go straight for masturbation or in general they just enjoy other kind of foreplay. Something he knows though, is that always that they have practice this type of oral sex, it has always been rushed. Maybe because they have gotten horny in the middle of somewhere inappropriate or maybe because it always was just the introduction to something else.

Right now, Eliott is taking his time, giving a whole use to that mouth of his, and lord, he really knows what he is doing.  His tongue moves around his length slowly and when he twirls it in a way that makes Lucas eyes snap open in surprise, he just can’t bring himself to stop moaning. The sheets still cover from his feet to his knees, and Eliott is holding his legs up. He could touch Eliott’s face with his thighs if he wanted, and it’s the image of his boyfriend literally buried between his legs and the thought of his only purpose being pleasing him that makes his toes curl and his body shake.

“Eliott…” The call of his name comes out almost inaudible over his choked breath. By this point his eyes feel teary and it doesn’t take long until everything explodes marvelously. His legs are completely laying on the mattress now, and he feels numb and tired and incredibly great.Eliott kisses up his skin until getting to press a gentle peck on his lips.

“Happy birthday, love.” A peck. “You can sleep a little bit more if you want.” Another peck. “I’m gonna go get some pastries.” And a peck.

Lucas smiles against his lips, with his eyes closed.

“Okay. But don’t take too long.” 

“I won’t.” Eliott says, kissing him again.

…

**Baz:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY LULU!!! ❤️🎉🍺🏳️🌈🤘🏻😚

**Yann:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY BITCH!

**Arthur:** YOU ARE 18 NOW!!!

**Baz:** Yeah! Now you can smoke and drink and… oh wait.

**Arthur:** Lol he has been thriving since he was born.

**Yann:** Not gonna tease you much because it’s your birthday but when Eliott gets you satisfied in orgasms tell us so we can go annoy you 😚💕🎉🎉🎉

**Baz:** This horny monsters would forget about us so right of the bat WE’LL BE THERE AT SIX SO BE CLOTHED.

**Yann:** Yeah better.

**Lucas:** Fuck u guys. But thanks <3

…

“Your nose is blue-“

“My nose is not blue what the fu- Eliott!”

It’s obviously not the first time Eliott has put paint on his nose, but still, he is annoying. Really annoying, cuddling him like a baby and looking at his face like it’s the cutest thing in the world. He can’t stand him.

“As I was saying.” Eliott continues, coming close until their foreheads touch. “Your nose is blue… and I love you.”

And Lucas smiles, because his boyfriend’s eyes are sparkly under the bright light of the sun, and it’s so beautiful.

“Wow, you really are the king of romance, aren’t you?”

He hums, which makes Lucas chuckle.

It must be 11 a.m right now. The park is not too crowded but even if it was, everything would still be perfect. A canvas is sitting in front of them, small enough so they can be sitting down while painting. Lucas is practically sprayed over Eliott’s body with his head resting on his shoulder, and he won’t stop petting him. Again, he is being cuddled like a baby, and it makes him feel so loved and tiny that his heart might just explode.

Eliott gets another pencil from where all of them are laying on the grass, but this one doesn’t have paint on it. Lucas thinks that maybe he is gonna keep going with the canvas, but then the pencil is being brushed over the tip of his nose, where the blue paint must have dried already. He scrunches it up.

“Fuck. You are like a little puppy.” 

“Fuck you.” Lucas says, his laugh making clear that he is actually not annoyed. “You are the one treating me like that.”

Before he can say anything else, Eliott is kissing him soft and slow. He is pretty sure he could melt right in this moment, as their lips move over one another without rush. Lucas’ hand comes to rest over Eliott’s cheek and he pulls him a little bit closer, trying to kiss from another angle, but Eliott pulls away.

“I hate you.” He smiles down at him in response. That bastard. “Stop it. I do.” Eliott kisses his forehead. “I really do.” Now his blue colored nose. “I still do though.” His lips. “See, maybe if you keep doing that I will love you again.” And Eliott openly laughs now, kissing him as much as he wants.

…

They decide to get going as the time for lunch comes closer, Lucas looks properly at the little canvas then, not being surrounded by his boyfriend anymore. And that is-

“Babe.”

“Yeah?” Eliott asks, putting the pencils on their case.

“There is… nothing in there.”

Eliott frowns like he doesn’t know what he is talking about, but then he nods.

“Ah that. I got a little bit carried away with the cuddling and the kissing and… yeah I guess I forgot to actually paint anything.”

That’s so cute he-

“But don’t worry, we’ll hang it like that.”

What.

“Hang it?” He asks.

Eliott looks at him unbothered, like what he is saying makes the best sense of all senses.

“Bah ouais. I wanted to have something to remember your 18th birthday, and I thought that a painting could be great. That’s what I brought the canvas here for.”

Lucas is still confused.

“But is not painted.”

He shrugs.

“Details.”

_ And he really cant- _

“Baby we are not hanging a blank canvas in our living room.”

“Yes we are.”

“No we are not.”

He comes closer then, holding him by the waist. Eliott’s lips brush over his and his breath feels warm against his mouth when he says…

“Yes, we are.”

And if the boys come over at six like they promised and ask about why a blank canvas is part of their decoration that’s not for him to explain.


End file.
